


A Little Consolation Prize

by Maquiskat (Lilahkat)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-22
Updated: 2011-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilahkat/pseuds/Maquiskat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the help of her sister, Kathryn Janeway sets to win Chakotay back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Consolation Prize

**Author's Note:**

> A long time ago and a fandom far far away, this was a present written for SaRa who is known mundanely as Sara Kennedy. She encouraged me to put this up here, so her pressie should be first to be presented. I think she may be on this archive, but I don't know her user name here.

The little Indiana farm house was silent as Phoebe stalked around the kitchen table, unfolded the print out from the Evansville Courier in front of Kathryn and pointed out the small article that was on the third page, just below the announcement for the county fair.

"And I quote…" Phoebe made a production of clearing her throat before speaking, "'Professor Chakotay formerly of Starfleet and the historic Voyager mission will be speaking on a limited engagement at the University of Indiana in Bloomington.'" She eyed her sister critically, "Now will you listen to your poor ol' sister who simply happens to teach in the Arts program there when she mentions something she heard."

"Alright," Kathryn held up her hands in a signal of defeat, "You were right… He's going to be in Indiana… It doesn't mean he's going to visit me." She had assumed Phoebe was indeed correct, but she had hoped that her sister would have let the subject drop. Kathryn rolled her eyes in disgust with herself, when did Phoebe ever give anything up, she was like a dog with a bloody bone when she chose to be. And her sister's love life or lack thereof was a subject that she had decided was a bone of contention.

She also hadn't noticed that Phoebe had continued speaking. "Earth to Admiral Janeway… Come in Admiral Janeway… Exactly what planet are you on an away mission to today?" Phoebe snapped at her sister sarcastically. Kathryn leveled a death glare at her that would have sent her crew running. Phoebe just snorted and picked up where she left off. "Of course it doesn't mean he's going to visit you… But the drone traitor isn't going to be there…"

"Her name is Seven, Phoebe." Kathryn said tersely trying to immerse herself in drinking her coffee and reading about the fair.

Phoebe simply waved her hand like it was an unimportant detail. "You haven't gotten over him, sister dear. So it's time to put up or shut up. Be selfish… Be a bad girl… If you can entice him away from her than he was never really hers to begin with."

There was a part of Kathryn that jumped at the idea of trying to steal Chakotay back for herself. She was so damned tired of being good. Idealism was for ranks lower than Admiral, she had found. Now most of the Admiralty worked from a position of enlightened self interest. A position Kathryn was finding more and more appealing, but she just couldn't give in to it yet. "Phoebe… I couldn't… Besides what you just said goes for me too."

"You weren't available when he took up with her. Now you are." Phoebe sat on the table in front of Kathryn, tilting her sister's chin so she had to look at her. "You've told me about the Admiral version of yourself… You are well on your way to being that woman, with no possibility of reprieve like she had. If you let this opportunity pass you by, I don't ever want to hear about how lonely you are… You can just bloody well go out into the corn field to find some relief because I won't be helping you to find a date." She released her sister's chin and took her place back at the other side of the table. Kathryn started to open her mouth to speak and Phoebe just shook her head. "Corn field, Kathryn…" Her tone made it the final word on the matter.

****

Kathryn sat in the middle section of the auditorium about ten rows back from the podium and stage. She felt completely foolish being here amongst all these students, an embarrassing percentage of them young, nubile women. Most of them dressed in not the most appropriate clothing for a anthropological lecture. 'People who live in glass houses,' she thought as she looked down at the dress she was wearing. Damn, why was she so spineless when it came to the pressure brought to bear by her sister? She shifted it again, to cover some of the cleavage it revealed, only to have it ride higher on her hips, showing off the garter that held up her stockings. She growled and tugged on the hem gently, finally finding a happy medium she could live with that would disappear as soon as she moved and the little black sheath dress shifted again.

Her attention was drawn away from her clothing as people started to stand and clap as someone took the stage. God, it was Chakotay. She froze as she took her first look at him in the past two years. His hair had grown out and a shock of the soft black hair draped over his eyes, lending him a sexy messy, bedroom eyed appearance. Not that he had ever needed any help on the sexy department. He'd also stopped coloring his hair and had distinguished shots of gray at both of his temples. The anthropological digs were better for his physique than seven years on the bridge had been as Kathryn could see the muscles rippling beneath the white dress shirt that was unbuttoned to the third button at the top and the tight charcoal dress slacks that hugged the muscular curves of his ass. As Kathryn openly ogled him there was no doubt in her mind why there were all these young women here and she kicked herself again for not having thrown protocol out the lock while she had the chance. Even in the dress she was in, there was no way Kathryn Janeway could compete with Seven of Nine or any of the other girls who were obviously looking for their chance.

Kathryn settled back in her seat, trying to be nonchalant about the fact that she hadn't rose with the rest of the attendees. As she looked up towards the stage, his dark eyes caught hers and he arched an eyebrow at her, letting her know that he had noticed. She took a deep breath and tried to settle herself. What the hell else could go wrong tonight?

The presentation was fascinating though Kathryn was more captivated by watching the sensual lips of the presenter as he spoke of the finds from his latest dig site, the way his muscles rippled as he walked across the stage, how his strong hands rolled up his sleeves as the evening progressed and his attire obviously began to annoy him. She shifted in her seat and clutched at her handbag that was settled over her lap trying to control her reaction to him. Kathryn took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She wouldn't have been surprised if the people around her hadn't noticed. Had two years away from him really eroded her control so much? As she looked up at him and he seemed to throw a knowing smile in her direction she felt a flush of heat and a flood of wetness from within. It obviously had… The last time she had reacted to him so strongly had been when he first came aboard. Kathryn looked at him and he met her gaze challengingly as if daring her. Daring her to do what? She couldn't guess, but perhaps her reaction was strong again because this was Chakotay she was watching. No longer tamed and held in check by the uniform. The man who had made her forget about Mark with a single glance when he had come onto her bridge.

She was so caught in her thoughts that she barely noticed when the lecture ended and everyone stood, giving Chakotay a standing ovation. Kathryn joined them, raising her chin defiantly, watching as Chakotay dismounted the stage and was instantaneously swamped by a swarm of well wishers and students. She smiled sadly and took a last look at Chakotay. With a shake of her head she moved out of the auditorium and made her way toward the vehicle park. A nice drive out to the lake would take enough time to stop Phoebe from thinking she'd turned tail and run, hence saving her from her sister's corn field comments for the next few months. She'd come back, play it like he wasn't interested and Phoebe would go back to her normal brand of matchmaking. Kathryn sighed, maybe she should admit she chickened out.

The night air was chill and she found herself trembling as she went through her purse for the ignition card for the hover car. The damned thing was hiding somewhere in the small bag. She cursed to herself and continued to root in the purse, how could anything hide in this tiny little bag. Finally successful, Kathryn pulled the card from her purse only to have a large golden hand close over her own. "Don't I even get a hello before you leave, Kathryn." The velvet tone of his voice made her breath catch. He was so close to her she could feel his breath on the back of her neck.

Kathryn closed her eyes for a moment to bring herself back under control before turning around to paste a mostly sincere smile on he face to cover the tension that would be there instantly. She found herself staring into those dark orbs at very close range and drew a breath to keep herself upright. "Hello Chakotay… You looked so swamped that I didn't want to disturb…"

Chakotay cut her off, not wanting to hear her platitudes. "You know, I think you still owe me a raincheck for lunch. I don't know any place that serves Warp Core Chili but if you say you'll agree, I'll take you somewhere nice for dinner instead of lunch." Kathryn opened her mouth, but found his finger over her lips. Something in her eyes must have told him she was going to make some excuse because he continued, "Come on Kathryn… I'll even pay." He ran his finger slowly across her lips as he moved it from its resting place. All she could do was nod, it seemed that Chakotay wasn't taking no for an answer anymore.

He took the ignition key from her hand and opened her door. She slid into the front seat without complaint. 'What the hell are you doing, Kathryn? When the hell did your spine turn to jelly?' She looked over at Chakotay who nearly radiated masculinity and shuddered, 'From the minute you saw him on that stage. Or maybe from the time Phoebe pushed you into coming here. That's it, Kathryn. You can blame it all on your sister.' Kathryn watched with some trepidition as Chakotay slid into the driver's seat of the hover car… Phoebe's hover car. 'Ha, serves her right if we get into an accident with him at the wheel. Teach her not to torment her sister into coming on hopeless missions to snare …' Her thoughts trailed off as Chakotay's voice broke her from that revery and pulled her into another. "There's a cozy little Italian restaurant not far from my hotel…"

"Luigi's?" Kathryn asked. That would be perfect. She used to meet Mark there for lunch all the time while he was teaching at the University. Absolutely perfect way to keep her on an even keel over Chakotay by introducing memories of Mark into the occasion. She smiled genuinely at Chakotay, finally feeling some measure of control over the situation.

Chakotay quirked an eyebrow at her. "You know it?"

Kathryn nodded. Finally something was going her way tonight.

****

In hindsight it was perfectly obvious how wrong she had been.

Chakotay was charming, chivalrous, playful and endearing. In other words -- classic Chakotay. Somewhere between the first bottle of dry Italian red and them reminiscing over the first year in the Delta Quadrant, they had found their stride in the teasing, flirtacious conversation they had been famous for on Voyager. They had hit playing eye tag by the time their meals, Pasta Alfredo with cocktail shrimp for her and Antipasto Pasta for him, were served and before they were half done their meal Kathryn realized her tactical error. Chakotay had effectively trampled all her memories of shared romantic lunches with her former fiancé underfoot the way Borg assimilated planets. Swiftly and without mercy.

By the time they were finished the meal, Chakotay acquiring a bottle of sweet red desert wine and inviting her back to continue their conversation in a more comfortable setting, Kathryn realized how completely out of her control the situation truly was. As she felt his hand in the small of her back, guiding her towards the hotel he was staying at, she thought she might owe Phoebe an apology. When they settled down on the couch in the living room of his suite, both sipping from glasses of the sweet wine, her bubble burst.

Chakotay looked at Kathryn appraisingly. "So Kathryn… Exactly what is this about?"

Kathryn's lips left her glass as she stared at Chakotay in astonishment. "I don't understand…" Didn't the dress, their dinner… Everything give him some idea of what exactly was going on?

"You come to my lecture dressed to the nines, then you rush off without so much as a hello." His voice had turned cold as he spoke. Her actions at the lecture reminded him of one too many encounters on Voyager. "Then you come to dinner, we reminisce, drink wine, share dinner, flirt and you come back to my hotel room without complaint. If it was anyone but Kathryn Janeway, I'd swear she wanted me." Chakotay sipped his wine and regarded her appraisingly. "But it is you, so I'm asking… What's this about?"

Kathryn blinked several times, then gulped, taking a large sip of her wine. She felt her stomach doing flip flops, something the wine did nothing to ease. After all the times on Voyager, he had a right to not be certain what she wanted. Hell, she still wasn't certain she knew what she wanted. So even with her unease in the situation over Seven, Kathryn Janeway swallowed her pride for the moment, as well as a large gulp of false courage, looked her erstwhile First Officer in the eye and spoke her mind. "I came to see if you were still interested… To see if I could undo the damage that seven years of pushing you away had done. I want you, Chakotay and I'm trying to figure out exactly what I'm going to have to do to get you back from Seven." Kathryn couldn't believe the words that had just come out of her mouth. If she hadn't known better she'd have sworn that Phoebe had possessed her body. She eyed her glass warily. Maybe it was something in the wine.

Chakotay leaned back, watching Janeway with bedroom eyes, that hair draped over his face as he sipped the wine seemingly unconcerned about her words. "I'm not certain you can Kathryn. I suppose you'd have to prove to me why you would be a better choice than Seven."

Kathryn froze, not quite believing what he had just said to her. It was incredible that his ego was large enough to expect her to compete with Seven of Nine over him. A small part of her mind reminded her that that was precisely what she had been doing wearing this dress, doing her makeup and hair just so, the special Betazoid perfume a certain Ambassador had gifted to her after her daughter married Kathryn's old friend Will Riker. Well this was it, the Captain now Admiral welled up inside her, she wasn't going to lower herself to play those sorts of games. She drew herself up to her full height, using her command presence to seem larger than she actually was. Chakotay watched unconcerned in the least, the command presence doing nothing to or for him. She stalked to the door all the while hoping he would call her back, apologize to her, something. Her fingers seemed to move in slow motion as she went to trigger the door to open. Just before they touch the control pad, she turned back towards him. "How?"

Chakotay looked at her and smiled, pleased at how much smaller she appeared once more. It was a sure sign that the Starfleet Officer had left the building leaving only Kathryn behind. "Well Seven is beautiful, brilliant and her conversational skills have definitely improved, but there are certain other skills… Very important skills, that she's just not very anxious to learn. She doesn't see that they are that crucial to regaining her humanity."

She could feel the blood drain from her face. How could he? Was this really the man she had wanted for so long that she had beaten herself up over since their return? Kathryn knew she'd come to the lecture tonight with the hopes of relighting the flame that had burnt so strongly between them for so many years only to find that he was willing to have her – just have her. This wasn't what she had wanted, her fantasy had included declarations of love, him sweeping her off her feet and carrying her to bed. The scientist in her reminded him that that was above everything else just a fantasy. The reality was sex. She looked at him appraisingly. Part of her told her he couldn't possibly be as cold as he was playing at now and even if he was, once she was in his bed, wouldn't it be an easier battle to reclaim his heart? Besides which sex … even just sex with Chakotay was probably enough to prevent her from becoming Admiral Janeway. He had served her faithfully for seven years, what did she have to loose by returning the favour?

Kathryn slowly started to move towards him, each step making her appear almost feline. She smoothed the dress down, suggestively running soft fingers over the swell of her breasts, tweaking hardening nipples through the soft material, then continuing their downward journey, over the small round of her stomach to find her pubic mound beneath. Once her fingers reached her hem, she took a deep breath and clutched at the material before pulling it up off her body in one fluid motion and tossed it aside. She shook her hair out, allowing it to fall suggestively over one eye, her gaze smokey as she slowly ran the pink tip of her tongue across her top lip, leaving a shimmer of wetness behind. Her hands slipped down to her hips as she stood displayed before him, wearing nothing more than a light pair of silk panties, garters, stockings and spike heeled shoes. "I think you'll find I'm very good at those skill sets she's lacking, Chakotay." Kathryn's voice was a barely recognizable; even to herself; throaty purr as she finally began to move again. Slinking towards him, her breasts bouncing slightly with every step, she tried to push the terrified thoughts out of her mind that reminded her that she hadn't used the skill sets she was promising in some time and even then it wasn't as though she'd had much previous experience before the long draught of the Delta Quadrant.

Chakotay's eyes raked over her figure, taking it in, but his expression gave her no hints as to whether he was pleased with her performance or not. As she came to the edge of the couch, she reached out to run her fingers down his chest intending to sinking to her knees, sliding his trousers down and pleasuring him with her mouth. It was one thing she knew she was good at and that men, even alien men, seemed to universally be pleased by, especially when they found out she swallowed. However her former first officer's next move confused her terribly.  
Catching her wrists he shook his head at her and her heart sank, thinking he was rejecting her out of hand, that she had swallowed her pride for nothing. Those dark thoughts almost overtook her when his words registered in his mind. "No, Kathryn dear." His voice was vaguely condescending. "I'm afraid that after seven years of waiting you've lost the right to demonstrate your talents on the real thing." Kathryn sank to her knees in front of him, amazed at the flood of relief that filled her when she realized he wasn't sending her away. Chakotay's eyes quested around the room, until his gaze fell on a basket of ornamental grains sitting on one corner table. A small grin flitted across his face as he sorted through the basket, selecting the largest of the seven different cobs resting in it. He ran his hand over it, appraising the size of the laquered grain. Kathryn drew an involuntary breath when she saw that Chakotay's fingertips only touched at the widest point and the cob was at least half again as long as his hand. He stalked back towards her, tapping the cob against the palm of his other hand. "Don't tell me as a girl in the 'Corn' state, you and your friends never experimented with one of these."

A blush covered Kathryn's face. As a young girl growing up in a traditionalist community they had done a lot of embarrassing things most of which she didn't want to admit to in front of a potential lover. "I can see by your color that you did… Your fair skin hides very little, Kathryn." He walked around behind her, dragging the scratchy point of the cob against her fair skin, leaving thin red marks behind. Kathryn closed her eyes uncertain why she was still standing there, but the warm tones of his voice melted over her like butter. "I like the stockings and the shoes… But those panties have to go."

Kathryn bent over slowly as she rolled her panties down her legs over the garters and stockings. As she pushed them lower she was forced to bend over, giving Chakotay a clear and pleasant view of her ass. Its pale, round cheeks jutting up as she stepped out of the silken underwear. For a moment it seemed as though she would throw them aside but Chakotay held out his hand expectantly. As she set them in his hand, the blush in her cheeks reappeared, knowing as she watched him run his finger over the very damp cloth that he knew exactly how he was affecting her. He looked at her appraisingly, running his thumb against the slick cloth. "Not something a very nice girl would do… I am assuming this is because you're aroused and not …" He brought the cloth to his nose and inhaled deeply. "… frightened."

She whirled to face him, angered at what his comment implied. Kathryn's eyes flashed as she looked at him. This was a mistake, a huge mistake. The fire in her belly was replaced by another fire as she saw something, a glimmer… A twinkle that she hadn't seen since the Delta Quadrant, since long before Seven. 'You made it through seven years in the Delta Quadrant on your instincts, Kathryn,' She thought. 'Trust them one last time.'

Slowly, instead of barking her outrage at him she demurely dropped her head, so that she was looking towards her toes. She felt the tip of the ear of corn under her chin, slowly tipping her head back up. Then he stepped back taking another look at her. He shook his head slightly. "Seems those panties were hiding a multitude of sins." His hand slipped down over her mound, to tangle in the unruly red curls that covered it. "I'll never be able to see what you can do with all that hair obscuring my view." He tilted her head back up so he could look into her eyes. "Shall we get rid of it, Kathryn?"

Kathryn's voice failed her as she met his gaze with her own, so she nodded slightly. Her body trembling with nervousness… or was it anticipation of what was about to happen? Chakotay turned without a word and moved towards the bathroom, then turned back for a moment. "Kathryn…" He tossed the corn cob to her. "You might as well get acquainted with your new friend… Just don't start the show without me." He turned away again and continued his journey to the washroom. She looked down at the hard, pebbled body of the corn cob. It had been specially dried and preserved to maintain a 'fresh' look. Her body quaked as she ran her hand over its surface, unlike a fresh cob of corn there was no give to the kernels, no leniency… It would be hard and rough running in and out of her sex, she had no illusions that Chakotay would be satisfied with anything less than testing the stiff ear of corn in as many of her orifices as he could manage and she would allow.

"I see you're getting to know him… Good, if you're comfortable with your partner I can expect a better show." He was carrying an armload of supplies, most of which he set on a low table beside a reclining chair. He spread a towel out over the seat of the chair then motioned her to sit in it. Kathryn swallowed convulsively. From the look of the supplies he had brought, he was going to do this the old fashioned way. He must have sensed her increased nervousness as he smiled and met her gaze. "Kathryn, I would have thought that a girl from a traditionalist community would enjoy doing something like this the old fashioned way…" He motioned for her to sit, then pushed the chair back and arranged her so that her sex was up and easily accessible to him. "Oh I forgot… You're the poster child for the twenty fourth century… Don't worry. If I decide to keep you, we'll use some hair growth suppressant cream from then on."

Kathryn nodded slightly. She'd never been a vain woman particularly. She kept herself well, but things like this… They weren't something she did without reason and the most she'd ever done was trim so that she could wear her bathing suit without fear. She trembled and tried to relax as she felt the cold steel of the scissor blades snipping away curl after curl. She tried to look away but found herself mesmerized by his large golden hands sliding through her bush, capturing the unruly hair, then bringing the scissors to bear on it until there was nothing left but a short bristle over her mound. 'Oh god, I haven’t been bare there since puberty.' There was an irrational fear that welled in her stomach that she was somehow less womanly without the adornment of curls there, but her mind was wrenched away from that thought when she felt his fingers applying the very cool shave gel to her mound and she hissed at the contrast of his warm fingers massaging the icy gel into a thick foam. Once her attention had been drawn back there she couldn't take her eyes away as she felt the first lick of the diamond sharp blade of the straight razor against her crotch. "Hold very still, Kathryn… I wouldn't want to hurt you." His words were late and unnecessary as she froze like a rabbit in front of a predator.

After that it was not so much fear, but an odd sense of wonder that kept her perfectly still as the outer lips of her sex became obvious, pouting and puffy with arousal as the hair was whisked away by the cold steel running softly against her skin. She could feel herself growing wetter at the sensation and she blushed furiously, but couldn't take her eyes away from the sight. When Chakotay had her put her legs over the arms of the chair, so that he could do a more thorough job and she was shocked with herself as she willingly raised her body to give him better access. The gel was cool against her skin once more, only to be replaced by the scrape of the blade as it sheared away all the hairs from her most private and sensitive areas. A small whimper escaped her throat as she realized he was finished and wiping her dry with the towel. Patting the now bare, sensitive skin he smirked as he spoke, "Bare as a baby's bottom. Now you can show me why I should still want you Kathryn." He picked up the cob of corn and settled it between her breasts, before standing and walking back to the couch where he settled down with his glass of wine and looked at her expectantly.

Under normal circumstances, Kathryn Janeway would have stood and walked out but she had already tried that and hadn't even been able to open the door. Instead she locked eyes with Chakotay, steeling herself for what she knew she had to do, one small hand coming up to take control of the corn cob and slowly dragging it from its resting place between her breasts, down her belly and resting its tip against her now shaven mound as she slowly pushed herself up from the chair and sensuously walked towards him. "So exactly what would you like me to show you first, Chakotay?" She eyed the bulge that rested in his trousers. "Should I prove I can stretch to fit you here?" She drove the tip down so it parted her outer lips slightly. She could feel the nubs rubbing against the sensitive bundle of nerves there before she began to draw the corn back up her belly, between the valley of her breasts, along her neck to finally bring it to her lips. Her tongue snaked out to lick its tip, the tiny pink tip lapping at her own juices. "Mmmmm, this isn't too bad. You sure you don't want a lick?"

Chakotay just watched, not moving except to sip his wine. However she noticed his eyes darken just a shade darker. "This tastes really quite nice," Kathryn purred as she lowered herself to the floor, kneeling in the middle where he had a clear view of the action in front of him. Her mouth engulfed the tip, then pulled back her tongue swirling against the hard cob. "I could think of something that would taste better…" She licked her lips once more, her eyes fixating on his crotch before sucking the cob deep into the warm, wet cavern of her mouth, her cheeks puffing out as her tongue swirled around the laquered vegetable. She closed her eyes, bring up the fantasy that this was his cock that was plumbing her mouth. A free hand came up to tweak her own nipples, caressing her breast. The flesh swelled beneath her knowing touch. The further into the fantasy she got the more her body responded. Gentle whimpers and moans as she took the ear deep into her mouth, opening her throat for it, then alternating with tender little sucks all over its surface. She began to rock her body pressing up, mimicking what she would be doing to get more depth, more leverage as she sucked. Her lips were completely wet, the cob glistening with her saliva, a tiny trail of it running from the corner of her mouth and down to the round of her breast as she completely lost herself in giving her fantasy 'Chakotay' oral sex he would never forget. Each suck, each stroke, different from the last.

"Enough, Kathryn." Chakotay's velvety voice called out. She slowly opened her eyes to look at him and he would have seemed completely indifferent if it hadn't been for the raging hard on she could see straining against the zipper of his trousers, begging for release. Her tongue slipped out to lap away the trail of spittle that had escaped from her mouth as she focused her eyes on him.

"What now, Chakotay? Are you certain you wouldn't like me to give you a second demonstration with the real thing?" Kathryn couldn't take her eyes away from his groin. She knew the one thing she had missed most from her little performance was the feeling of satisfaction when he filled her stomach with his load of semen. "As pretty as Seven of Nine's lips are, those are some lessons I never saw fit to teach her about her humanity."

Chakotay shook his head slowly and took a sip of his wine, feigning indifference. "How negligent of you, Kathryn… Now show me what you can do with that sweet little slit of yours."

Pushing herself back onto her bottom, bringing her knees up and spreading her sex open for him to see after setting the cob to rest between her breasts, she ran her fingers against the soft, smooth skin there now. "You know, Chakotay… Even if you don't keep me I think I'll keep myself like this…" Her fingers were petting and pulled at the swollen, drooling lips of her sex. "It feels soooo," the word turned into a moan as she slipped her fingers deep inside, "good." Now as she masturbated in all her glory in front of Chakotay, she didn't need to force herself to enjoy it. She was completely enthralled with pleasuring herself in front of him. Whether he reacted or not it didn't matter. What did was that he was there, watching. "Ohhhh…" She whimpered as she stuffed two fingers deep inside, preparing herself for the monster corn cob. "Are you sure you want me to stretch myself out with the cob… Wouldn't you rather have my nice tight pussy all to yourself?" She teased as she ground herself against her probing digits.

Kathryn looked at Chakotay and pursed her lips into a sweet pout when she saw he wasn't budging, though she wasn't as upset as she might have been earlier. Instead she just retrieved the wet corn cob from where she had set it, twirling it around her erect nipples, then lowering it so it was in position to penetrate her. She teased her clit with the hard tip, then used it to move the inner petals of flesh about so he got a very good look at what he could claim at any time. She braced herself back and pressed only the tip inside, whimpering as she did then released it, so that she could push her breast up and engulf the turgid nipple in her mouth, pulling it with her teeth and teasing it with her tongue. Once her mouth held her breast in place she moved back to forcing the corn cob deeper inside. She could feel its ruthless hardness stretching her, plundering her under her steady pressure. Her body swallowed the yellow intruder whole. A low groan issued from her throat as it slid inside and she squirmed from the full feeling. "Oh Chakotay… Feels so good."

Holding the end with strong fingers, Kathryn pumped the makeshift dildo in and out of her body. The uneven texture of the cob enflamed the walls of her sex as her muscles rippled around it. She varied the strokes and moved her hips up and down, riding the ear like a pony, sometimes just dipping it inside, sometimes burying it to the root in her steaming, dripping core. "Turn over, Kathryn… I want to see you take it from behind." She nodded and rolled herself over, never retrieving the cob from her pussy, instead releasing it and holding it in place with strong vaginal muscles. She hunched down low to the floor and reached back to grab the end of the ear, beginning to stroke it in and out. God, she felt dirty doing this but so free and it felt so good. When she admitted it to herself she had always loved the sensation of being fucked from behind, but had denied herself because it seemed to undignified. Now with her ass in the air, her hand pumping a cob of decorative corn in an out of her aching sex, with her ex-First Officer watching, judging whether he wanted her in his bed, she could have cared less.

Kathryn started to pant, hard, writhing under her torture of her own fingers directing the cob. She was there on the edge, she could feel her orgasm like a physical presence in her body urging her over the edge when Chakotay's voice rang out. "Kathryn, stop now." She whimpered, still pushing the cob in deeper. "I said STOP." Chakotay's voice was even but with an edge that communicated that she had to obey him. Only using her formidable force of will could she force her body to stop. She was whimpering loudly now, but waiting for his next command. "Leave the cob where it is… Hold it tight inside you… Now kneel up and turn around and face me." No thought of disobeying him came into her mind. She turned looking at him with passion darkened eyes, her nostrils flaring. She could feel herself oozing around the cob of corn embedded in her, the steady leak of fluid running down her leg. "Now tell me what you wanted, Kathryn."

She could feel her body trembling with need as she looked up at him. "You… I need you, Chakotay. I want you." She felt tears begin to run down her face. "Please… I don't want to be *her*… Save me…" He looked at her, his eyes narrowing as though he was weighing her words. She whimpered as she went over them in her head again herself, she hadn't chosen them carefully. They had just spilled out. Did they seem too selfish, as though she wanted him for the wrong reasons?

"Come here, Kathryn." Her eyes we closed shut tightly, afraid to see his expression but did his voice seem warmer somehow. Opening her eyes, she looked up at him and found a small smile curling his lips. Rather than anger him, she went down onto her hands and knees once more and made her way to him like that before kneeling at his feet. She was still careful not to drop the corn from her body, frightened to look at him, especially now that she was so close to him. She could smell the unique spicy scent that belonged only to Chakotay enveloping her now that she was so close to him. Then she felt strong arms wrap around her and pull her onto the couch, smoothing back her hair. She opened her eyes to look at him as he was laying her back against the cushions, a strong hand reached beneath to pull the cob from her sodden sex. "I want you too, Kathryn." Tossing it aside, he pulled his cock free of his pants, it standing up strong and proud from his released zipper. Sliding his body on top of hers so he could claim her lips in a passionate kiss,, his cock rubbed against the hypersensitive flesh of her mound. When his lips finally touched hers, Kathryn returned the kiss hungrily, devouring his mouth with her own, her tongue begging for entrance against his lips. She rubbed herself up against him, like a cat, squirming and bucking with all the movement she could manage.

One of his hands quested down and pushed into her sex with a definite liquid sound. His fingers slipped through the excess moisture there as she arched up into the probing digits to get more friction. Chakotay nipped her lips softly, then shook his head slightly. "I think I'm going to have to clean you up, before we can play any more tonight, Kathryn love." He kissed her once more hard, before he slid down her body, his tongue leaving a wet path all the way down to her sodden mound. Before she could protest, he brought her knees over his shoulders and lifted her bottom up off the couch so that he could tend to her without having to crouch between her legs. Then his fingers deftly parted her outer lips and he pressed his face into the slick mess she had made of her cunt with the corn cob. Kathryn squealed and bucked as much as her prone position would allow. Her sex felt as though it was a watermelon being eaten in the contest at the local fair. Mouth, tongue, teeth seemed every where at once. His nose bumped against her engorged clit, as his mouth moved back and forth against her slit, lapping away every drop of moisture she had produced.

Kathryn had been so close to her release last time, that now as his mouth worked her over once again the tingling in her clit and the throbbing in her pussy were almost unbearable. Her breathing was shallow… She sounded to her own ears like Molly in heat. The small whimpers coming from her throat that combined with the panting, seemed to enhance the experience. Every sense filled with sexual sounds, smells, sights, even tastes. Then what had been tingling before transformed into a fast spreading fire, engulfing her body as she spasmed. The muscles of her sex rippling, her body arched to press her pelvis harder into his face as the juice from her sex was propelled against gravity by the force of her orgasm.

Chakotay didn't stop. He seemed to be making up for those seven lost years all in one night. Consuming her, sucking her dry, driving her higher and higher. Kathryn's whimpers turned into screams of pleasure and pain as his oral assault continued. Her body now wracked by continual orgasms shuddered one last time and her mind was consumed by darkness.

The bed was bouncing was the first thing that came to Kathryn's mind as she awoke from her orgasm induced stupor. Then the overwhelming sensation of a hard, thick member sliding in and out of her well abused sex from behind. She was lying on her belly, her hips propped up with a pillow as Chakotay had his way with her previously unconscious body. She purred and arched into his thrusts. It was a lovely way to wake up, Kathryn decided as his cock hit her cervix again and again.

She felt a heavy weight against her back, then his hot breath caressing her ear as he grunted, "Back amongst the land of the living are we, Kathryn?" He rolled his hips for effect and she whimpered loudly as his member nudged her g-spot.

"Actually Chakotay, I think I've died and gone to heaven." He voice was a low growl as she thrust back against him, meeting him thrust for thrust.

She didn't have to see him to know he was grinning. "Not even close, Kathryn." His voice matched hers for intensity as his hands surrounded her hips and hauled her up off the pillow. "Not yet anyway." She felt the breath go out of her body as he drew back, almost completely out of her body then skewered her once more on his throbbing cock. Again and again, he repeated the same movement, his tempo increasing, driving her face down into the pillows.

Her body responded to being taken so completely. Kathryn could feel her clit swollen between the lips of her sex, completely emerged from its hood, his balls slapping into it with each thrust. Her nipples were so hard they hurt. She snarled and thrust back against him, just as violently. "Take me you bastard… You want me in your bed, prove to *me* you can keep up."

Chakotay responded instantly to her challenge, his hand coming up and threading through her hair. She tried to whirl and snap at his wrist but a hard jerk on her hair reminded her who was on top. He started hammering into her, his cock head like a battering ram inside her. "Is this hard enough for you, bitch? Do you like it like this?" He ravaged her sex, taking her without a thought to her pleasure, keeping control of her by her hair.

Kathryn whimpered.

Kathryn groaned.

Kathryn gasped.

Kathryn was in ecstasy. He was driving into her so hard and fast that she couldn't buck back against him any longer. Her body rippled around him, her sex clenched on the intruder, the white fire running through her once more as she exploded from his rough treatment. A scream echoed through the room and somewhere in the depths of her mind Kathryn registered it was her voice. She couldn't have cared less. Then suddenly the pleasure was amplified by a sudden wash of heat inside her, settling at the highest point of her vagina. Chakotay's seed mixing with her fluids, injected directly against her cervix. As his own pleasure overtook his body, he released her hair and she settled bonelessly against the bed.

When his heavy weight settled against her as well, Kathryn sighed with pleasure. She felt so good, so safe. So not alone. So happy. She groaned a little as she realized how big a thank you she owed Phoebe for her interference. Even naming their first child after her sister wouldn't stop Phoebe… Kathryn would never hear the end of it. And as Chakotay kissed her neck and rolled off her body, taking her groan for a protest against his weight, she realized she didn't give a damn.

Rolling into his chest, she kissed the smooth skin and looked up into dark eyes that were gazing down at her. "You didn't have to get off you know…" Chakotay cocked an eyebrow silently questioning her groan. "That was just me realizing I owe my younger sister…" Chakotay's evil grin told her some serious negotiations were in order. "Don't tell and I'll give you the personal servitude she would have demanded times ten."

"I think I can live with that." Chakotay purred. Kathryn could feel the vibration from his chest at the sound he made and she felt herself shiver all the way down to her toes. "For your first act of obiecence…" He pulled her close, "I want to wake up with you in my arms tomorrow morning… And every morning after that."

Kathryn shivered then turn her face to look up at him adoringly. "Can I go home and get my things, Sir?" Her throaty tone was playful and her eyes twinkled as she spoke.

Chakotay nodded regally like a king giving his consent. "Of course, as much as I'd enjoy it, I can't have you going around naked." Kathryn batted him in the chest and shook her head at him.

"You're a terrible man."

Chakotay pulled her close and claimed her lips once more. "And you love me for it."

"I do you know," Kathryn looked up at him, her expression open and vulnerable. "I love you, Chakotay." Her hand came up to stroke his cheek. "I'm so sorry it took me so long to tell you."

Chakotay's eyes were filled with equal emotion. "I love you, Kathryn." He leaned his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry I gave up. I'm sorry I hurt you… I'm sorry I had to find out for myself that I could never really move on."

"Then you and Seven…" Kathryn looked up at him, immensely relieved inside that she hadn't hurt her protégé by stealing Chakotay back.

Chakotay shook his head. "She left me, Kathryn. I couldn't give her what she needed, because I'd already given it away."

This time Kathryn pulled him down to claim his lips.

****

Kathryn walked up the drive to her mother's house, carrying her shoes, the grass tickling her feet through her stockings. She blushed every time she took a step. Chakotay had purposefully left her a little tender even after healing the worst of the irritation from their frenzied fucking the night before and their tender love making this morning, just to remind her who she belonged to now, and that the previous night hadn't been a dream. That coupled with the fact that she feared her short black dress would ride up to reveal her bare buttocks, since he had kept her panties as a souvenir, left a healthy pink glow to her cheeks.

Her brow furrowed as she saw Phoebe handing a gift basket of fresh corn to a brown suited delivery man. She picked up her speed to arrive at Phoebe's side just a few seconds after the delivery man left it. She steadfastly ignored the appreciative look the fellow sent her way and glared at Phoebe. She knew by the smug grin and mischevious twinkle in her sister's eyes that she was up to no good. "All right you…" Kathryn fixed her sister with her most potent death glare, "What exactly are you up to?"

Phoebe looked over her sister and shook her head. "You know that thing looses any kind of effectiveness dressed like that and practically reeking of sex."

"You know I could have just driven the car to the lake and spent the night there so I didn't have to listen to you this morning, Phoebe Janeway." Kathryn snapped at her younger sister.

Phoebe rolled her eyes, "Then where's the car… You didn't drive it into the lake did you?"

"No, of course not, Chakotay needed it…" Kathryn realized what he sister had goaded her into admitting and she growled at herself in her mind. "Now enough… What was that basket of corn about?" The grin that covered Phoebe's face made Kathryn very, very nervous. "What did you do Phebes?"

"Well despite your pathetic attempt at subterfuge this morning, as soon as you didn't make it home last night, Mom and I both knew you'd succeeded in your mission." Phoebe arched a brow, looking positively Mestopholian and looked after the delivery man. "I just sent Seven a little consolation prize."


End file.
